Giorno Giovanna vs Franklin Richards
Giorno Giovanna vs Franklin Richards. Jojo vs Marvel. Disclaimer I don’t own the characters featured here. These characters are owned by their creators and studios who have rights to officially use them.This is a fanfiction made for entertainment puproses. No more. Prelude -Blue Eagle: Hello there everyone,I’m Blue Eagle and welcome to my first versus episode. By episode I mean the first fanfiction blog in a fanmade website... Anyways today I’m going to battle 2 overpowered blonde characters to see who is more overpowered. Will it be Giorno Giovanna the Gang-Star or Franklin Richards the Powerhouse? -Random Guy: HEY !! THESE TWO DON’T HAVE ANY OTHER SIMILARITIES OTHER THAN BEING BLONDE AND OVERPOWERED !! -Blue Eagle: Actually,you are correct but their parents/connection to their parents do: Two of the most popular characters of their series? (Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar (& Mrs.Shiobana),Reed Richards & Susan Storm) Check. One of these parents is blonde? (Dio Brando,Susan Storm) Check. One of these parents can change his body structure? (Jonathan Joestar,Reed Richards) Check. Have different powers from their parents? (Hamon/Stand => Stand/Requiem Stand,Cosmic Powers => Mutant Powers) Check. So,let’s analize these characters and see who would win. Giorno Giovanna Pre Analysis Dio Brando is one of the most despicable characters in all Jojo. He liturally stole the body of his step brother Jonathan Joestar. How much more crazy can you get? Well,today I’m not talking about Dio Brando. Today I’m going to be talking about one of his 4 b****** sons:Haruno Shiobana. Haruno Shiobana’s childhood was anything but heart warming. As a baby his mother would leave him alone in the house at night,as a kid he would get beaten by his Italian step father,kids would bully him for being Japanese... These all would end when Haruno,now having the last name of Giovanna,saved an injured gangster from another gang. That gangster became Haruno’s hero and that point on he decided to become a gangster or more specifically a Gang-Star. Also when he became 15 his hair turned from black to yellow. From now on I will call him Giorno Giovanna because now he introduces himself as Giorno. Giorno first started to work in an airplane station but was confronted by a gangster known as Leaky Eye Luca. After he hospitalised him he was confronted by Bruno Buccarati,another gangster from the same gang,Passione. After battling each other,they realised their goals were the same and together they secretly worked on killing the Boss. Enough backstory,what can this kid do? Just like all characters after Part 3,Giorno Giovanna is a Stand User. For those who don’t know:Stands are physical manifastation of the person’s fighting spirit. Stands can only be seen by other Stand users and hurt only by other Stands. So,what is Giorno’s Stand? It is called Gold Experience. Gold Experience might first seem like just a punching ghost but it is much more than that. It has an ability called Life Giver. With this he can create living organizms from any non living object. For example:he can turn a suitcase into a frog,a ceiling fan into a snake or a tooth into a fly. If that wasn’t enough they can also be brought back to the place where they belong or reflect attacks dealt to them to the attacker. Gold Experience can use this ability to create new body parts in order to heal himself and his allies. He also has an ability called Life Shot where he punches a living organizm with his life giving ability which causes the victim’s senses to go berserk and feeling much more pain than normal. If these abilities weren’t enough Gold Experience is pretty strong and fast. He is Multi City Block level and casually FTL. NOTE:The scaling will get a bit complicated because of shere amount of characters and the contest so read carefully. We can scale him to Buccarati’s Stand:Sticky Fingers. Sticky Fingers was able to somewhat battle against King Crimson who was able defeat Polnareff’s Silver Chariot. Polnareff was able to summon and slice Hanged Man who can travel trough reflections in lightspeed(making him casually FTL)and when he got possessed by Anubis,he was able to battle and harm Jotaro Kujo’s Star Platinum. In fact,Jotaro needed to attack to Anubis’ sword and free Polnareff from the possession. Now he could’ve done this because Polnareff is his friend but still,Silver Chariot damaged Star Platinum. Same Star Platinum who can destroy car sized diamond teeth of High Priestess and match Josuke’s Crazy Diamond who could trade blows with Red Hot Chilli Pepper who absorbed all the electricity of Morioh Cho. A small town. Now Joskue didn’t defeat RHCP with his pure strength,he tricked him into going to a river,but he still traded blows which makes him not necesarilly Small Town but Multi City Block level. Now just because he is powerful and fast doesn’t mean he is dumb. Just like every member of Joestar family,he is ridicilously smart in combat. He defeated Black Sabbath by removing the shadow of a nearby tree by destroying it,figured out Grateful Dead’s method before Mista and Buccarati battled him,used his abilites to fullest in order to defeat Ciacolatta and played part on making boss unable to reach the Requiem arrow. If the complicated scaling doesn’t make you think Giorno is overpowered now we come to the part that truly makes him the most powerful character in all Jojo cannon. He stabbed himself with the Requiem arrow which grants people who have a warrior soul a Stand but if you already have a Stand and stab yourself again it will reach it’s full potential according to what you want the most at the moment. Giorno wanted to defeat Diavolo and become the boss of Passione. So he accuired Gold Experience Requiem. With this Stand,Giorno gained the ability to fly,his life giving powers increased and the best of all he gained the ultimate ability to encounter Diavolo:Returning all action back to zero. This is how the ability works:let’s say you tried to punch him,your fist didn’t hit him,you didn’t even move at that point. Also trying to defend yourself is also an action so you can’t even defend yourself from GER. And if he kills you,you will be stuck in an infinite loop of death. Now in order to do this he must be really fast right? Well,he isn’t but GER is. Not only Gold Experience became centient but also became much much much MUCH faster. GER was able to move and speak in Diavolo’s erased time. Gold Experience Requiem talked and moved in a place where time doesn’t exists. This makes GER’s speed Inaccessable speed. Now even tho Gold Experience Reqiuem is the most powerful stand in all Jojo cannon,it is not unbeatable. In fact in the game Eyes of Heaven,Heaven Ascended Dio’s The World Over Heaven was able to defeat all the Joestars including Giorno who had Gold Experience Requiem by rewriting his ability. Now rewriting isn’t the only way to defeat him but it shows GER can be countered and if returning back to zero ability is countered Gold Experience Requiem is just as powerful as the regular Gold Experience and Giorno is still 100 percent human so he would need to protect his user. Also if you harm a Stand the damage will be reflected on it’s user. But don’t think defeating Giorno Giovanna is easy. As long as he has Gold Experience Requiem on his side,this truth will never be erased. Franklin Richards Pre Analysis Reed Richards and Susan Storm was and still is a good and loving couple and one day they decided to start a family. After some “business” they realised that Susan Storm had unusual radiations that affected her badly. You might think it is the influence of a villain but these radiations were caused by his son in the womb. That son is called Franklin Benjamin Richards. After series of downright bizarre moments like being captured by Anihillus or suddinly turning into an adult,his family realised their son had too much potential. Even more than an Omega Level Mutant. So they limit his powers as a kid and Franklin goes on adventures and does many things as a kid but once in a while we see Franklin as an adult. So we are going to be using his adult version for this battle. Franklin Richards is a beyond omega level mutant. For those who don’t know,mutants are people who have awakened their X Gene and evolved in a faster rate and Omega Level mutants are the most powerful ones. As I said he has more potential than an Omega level mutant but how much more potential does he have and why? Franklin is able to control the fundamental forces of the universe. With this ability he can create a pocket universe as a kid. And as an adult not only is he more powerful but also has more control over it. Which power should I mention first? Matter manupilation,telepathy,telekinesis,time manupilation,ressurection... By controling the fundamental forces of the universe Franklin can do a lot of things but how powerful or skilled is he? Here are some impressive feats: Franklin Richards could shield himself from a blast and resist a telepathic attack from a nameless Celestial. AS A KID. Ok,enough talking about Kid Franklin what has he done as an adult? Well,he was able to kill Mad Celestial with the help of Galactus. The crazy thing is Mad Celestial is a fusion of 3 nameless Celestials and one nameless Celestial was infinitely more powerful than Cubic(infinite 4th dimensional entity) making the nameless Celestial 5th dimensional and the Mad Celestial 3 times more powerful. The other crazy thing is Mad Celestial actually one shotted Galactus and killed him. Franklin ressurected him,gave him more power and made him his herald. I’m not joking. Franklin made the guy infamous for having countless heralds,his herald. Together they were able to kill Mad Celestial. Even if they worked equally to defeat him,which shouldn’t be true because Franklin ressurected Galactus and made him his herald,this would still make Franklin one of the most powerful heroes. When it comes to speed he can be scaled much much MUCH higher than Silver Surfer who can cross universes in mere seconds and travel trough time with his speed. Since Silver Surfer has this speed because of small portion of Power Cosmic,Galactus gave him;Galactus should be much faster and Franklin can be scaled to Galactus. Making him have Immesurable speed. Now I’m hyping him up a lot but that doesn’t mean he is omnipotent. Far from it actually. Him needing to ressurect Galactus is one of the examples. Also when God Emperor Doom recreated the multiverse as one sinular universe,Franklin was also affected by him. Enough power that he can’t handle can and will put him down. But in order to do that you need to have an extraordinary level of power level in order to accomplish that. There is a reason why Galactus and Franklin will be able to watch the new universe’s creation. Death Battle(who even reads this) Now that we know who these people are let’s see who would win? It’s time for a Death Battle. (Battle begins) Giorno Giovanna sits on his throne. Comfortable on his position. Suddenly,the door gets broken and Mista flies in front of him,damaged. * Giorno: - Mista! (Runs at Mista and starts healing him) What happened? * Mista: - A strong guy... wanted to... see... you. I said.... no and... here I am. Giorno looks at the now broken door and sees the man who attacked Mista. * Mysterious guy: - Hello there Mr.Giovanna. * Giorno: - Who the hell are you? And how did you learn my identity so fast? * Franklin: - The name is Franklin Richards. It doesn’t matter how I found you. Here is what matters,you have been selling drugs for a long while and because of this,many children have lost their lives. * Giorno: - Sir,you must be confusing me with the previous... Before Giorno finishes his sentence Franklin attacks but suddenly he doesn’t. While Franklin is confused why he couldn’t attack,Giorno flies towards him and punches with GER. Franklin flies away. Outside,Franklin looks at Giorno above him. * Giorno: - I am telling you. The person that you are looking for is dead. I killed him few days ago. * Franklin: - We will see about that. !!! FIGHT !!! Giorno shoots an energy beam at Franklin. Franklin blocks it by generating a shield around him,making the beam bounce off. * Franklin: - You will need more than that to defeat me. * Giorno: - The problem is that was my only attack so... Franklin flies towards Giorno to punch him but when he tried to land the punch,Gold Experience Requiem blocked it and reset the action to zero. Franklin realises that he was in the place that he started. * Franklin: - What’s going on? Why do I keep... Suddenly he realises a wolf was falling on him. Franklin kicks the wolf away but the damage on the wolf is reflected on him. * Giorno: - Stay down and listen to me. If you do,I will heal you. * Franklin: - (Gets healed)I will defeat you. Franklin starts attacking more. Shooting energy beams,punching,kicking but they all revert back to zero. * Giorno: - (Thinking)I try to keep telling him over and over and over but he doesn’t listen. Why? Do I need to kill him? I don’t want to do that. If only he listens. Franklin punches Gold Experience Requiem which causes both GER and Giorno damage. * Giorno: - (Ow) Nani?!? * Franklin: - Apparently your ability is useless if you alter how the reality works. * Giorno: - (Thinking)Crap! If I lose I will die. If I die I won’t be able to free Italy from drugs. My friends’ sacrifices will be for nothing. Giorno charges at Franklin but Franklin creates a construct around Giorno which he is unable to destroy. While Giorno tries tove break out Franklin shoots an energy blast and that kills Giorno. !!! K.O. !!! Franklin looks at the dead body of Giorno. * Franklin: - I thought you were going to be just as bad if not worse than Diavolo but during the battle you didn’t want to kill me even tho you killed a lot of people in the past. Therefore AWAKE GIORNO !!! Franklin ressurects Giorno. * Giorno: - Wow. Thank you for ressurecting me. I’m happy that you understood that I’m not Diavolo. * Franklin: - I trust you on eliminating drug use in Italy as the new boss of Passione. I need to go sonewhere else. Goodbye.(flies away) * Mista: - (Comes)Who was that prick? * Giorno: - Even I don’t fully know what Franklin is but he is a good person. After they look at the horizon,Giorno and Mista go inside. Results The first episode and I already made the character I like more lost. Now, Giorno Giovanna vs Franklin Richards is a hard match up to determine the winner because their powers are complicated and can easily become the victim of NLF(No Limits Fallacy). Luckily I had interest on researching enough to find loop holes in their abilities and unfortunately Giorno’s or more specificaly Gold Experience Requiem’s loop hole was more exploitable. Let me explain. GER can turn any action back to zero aka make the thing that moved or changed how it was before the movement/change. This ability,while powerful,can be surpassed. Especially if you are either above time and space or have reality alteration. Does Franklin have counter to these? The answer is yes. He scales higher than Galactus and Galactus’ presence can alter space and time. Franklin would be safe from GER’s hax ability. Now,GER was also above time as he was still able move and talk during Diavolo’s erased time. So some people might argue as long as GER is faster than you he can still affect you even if you are above time. Now this claim is a bit of a strech but let’s use this as valid and say Franklin would still be affected. Here is another solution:reality warping. Franklin is known to be one of the most powerful reality warpers in Marvel Comics. Not on the level of say,Classic Dr.Strange or the Living Tribunal but still,definitaly above Heaven Ascended Dio’s Reality Overwrite. So Giorno’s greatest advantage on this battle is useless. But perhaps GER can protect him from Franklin until he gets tired right? Think again. Franklin can affect souls too. So a being made of fighting spirit is damagable by Franklin. If you still think that Franklin can’t hurt GER,that’s fine. Here is another solution. Franklin was able to construct a barrier that allowed Black Bolt to talk normal. For those who don’t know,Black Bolt can destroy cities with a casual talk. So if Franklin can create a barrier that can withstand Black Bolt’s voice,what’s stopping him from constructing the same barrier around Giorno Giovanna. Remember,GER is still only as strong as regular Multi City Block Level Gold Experience. Or if that’s not convincing enough,how about telepathically attacking Giorno. Giorno never shown resistance to telepathy or GER can’t stop someone’s thoughts as Diavolo knew he didn’t move. In the end,Gold Experience Requiem’s hax would be challenging to surpass but Franklin Richards has powers necesarry to overcome GER’s ability and after that he will have thousands of ways for defeating Giorno Giovanna. In the end Giorno was fated to lose. The winner is Franklin Richards Next Time Thank you for reading my battle,if you think that I forgot important details or Giorno Giovanna has a way to defeat Franklin,tell me in the comment senction. Next battle will be Wolverine vs Kars. Yup, another Marvel vs Jojo. If you want to tell me who would win or a match up you want to see,tell me in the comment senction. See you all next time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Jojo themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle